Chocolate monster
by SeaSaltSkies
Summary: When Chrno and Rosette go out to the park, strange things happen, chocolatly things. (One shot.) Chrno Crusade!


Chocolate Monster  
  
"Rosette." Chrno called exasperatedly between panting breaths, as he attempted to catch up with the blonde girl who was already up top the hill that they were climbing.  
  
"Come on Chrno! You're to slow!" Rosette chuckled, pulling something out of the picnic basket that hung from her elbow. Now if any devil that had known Chrno as "Chrno the Sinner" would have suffocated on their own laughter at what they saw in front of them. Rosette held a small chocolate truffle, watching with some amusement at how the childish face of her partner lit up at the sight of it. In the four years that she had known Chrno she had just recently found out is weakness. Yes, truffles. "At this rate, I'll end up eating them all!" She laughed, her fingers already sticky from the other chocolate treats she had consumed.  
  
"Rosette!" Chrno cried pathetically, picking up his pace despite his lack of air, and finally reached the top of the knoll, dropping the picnic gear that was piled on his back to the grass. "I made it, now PLEASE wont you give me one." He reached out for the powder sugar covered ball, only to have it be pulled above his reach.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know, I don't think you earned it enough." She thought, holding the truffle high as the purple haired devil jumped up and down trying to retrieve the treat. Her blue eyes looked down evilly at her partner, "No, I don't think you did. Oh well..." Rosette sighed, bringing her hand to her mouth only to be tackled by Chrno. "Eek!"  
  
"Gimme the truffle!"  
  
"NO WAY! " And with that she stuffed it into her mouth, watching his face drop considerably. "Oh, come on, there's still some in the basket!" She sighed between chews, and reached over for the picnic basket. But when she flipped the top open with her clean hand, she saw watermelon, sandwiches, and juice, but no truffles. That had been the last one. "Eh heh heh.... Oops?"  
  
"ROSETTE!" Chrno cried despairingly.  
  
"That was mean sister!"  
  
"Yeah! Mean!" a group of voices chorused behind the two exorcists. Rosette craned her neck backward from where she was lying on the grass to see a group of children who had stopped their game of tag to watch the two of them wrestle for the truffle. "You're a nun, you should know better. Your saposta share."  
  
"Yeah, share!" The rest of the group repeated the young boy who seemed to be the leader of the little gang. Rosette gulped, pushing Chrno off of her so that she could sit up. "Now, you guys, you don't understand" Rosette stammered, looking back and forth from the children, some of which looked like they were about to cry, to Chrno and back again. "You see, Chrno here is a....is a....A Chocolate monster!" She cried out, looking proud of her self.  
  
"Chocolate Monster?" The children looked amused.  
  
"Chocolate Monster?!" Chrno on the other hand looked annoyed.  
  
"Eh Heh, Yeah.... if he gets chocolate he goes crazy, so I had to eat it all to keep him from going insane!" Rosette gave the devil boy a pleading look, asking him to play along. Chrno sighed, unable to keep himself mad at the blonde girl, and then nodded.  
  
"It is true!" He cried out in mock despair, "If there is any chocolate around I must eat it, I can't help myself." The children seemed fooled, as one of the youngest of the group gasped in surprise.  
  
"Lady sister! Look out, your hand!" The little girl covered her mouth with one of her hands and pointed at Rosettes chocolate covered hand.  
  
"Ah." The Sister blinked, lifting her hand to examine it, and then stared at Chrno who was turning redder by the second.  
  
"EEK! Look! He's gonna attack!" a couple of the girls squealed, sitting down to watch the show. Chrno stuttered horribly as their eyes bored into him, till finally he broke under the pressure.  
  
"Must.... have...chocolate..." he growled pathetically, red from head to toe as he took her hand in his and gently placed a finger within his mouth. The sweet flavor of his favorite treat filled his senses, but this barely registered in his mind.  
  
"AH! HE IS EATING MY HAND! Run children, save yourselves!" Rosette gasped in mock horror, throwing her other hand against her forehead in an overdramatic act. Chrno nearly choked, the children squealed in delight, but didn't run, just leaned closer in anticipation, Rosette twitched. Chrno moved to clean of her palm, his fangs brushing up against her skin as he slowly licked off the chocolate, his eyes almost swirly from embarrassment.  
  
Now it was Rosette's turn to flush red. "This is starting to get interesting," the eldest boy whispered to his companions, as the blonde fought the urge to pull away her arm and point her handy dandy pistol at the offending devil; but if she did, then she would loose all belief in the Magdalene order with the kids. And then, Sister Kate would be very mad again, Rosette shuddered. Her eardrums wouldn't be able to handle any more abuse.  
  
"Finished." Chrno whispered, his ruby eyes locking with her azul orbs, before they trailed down to her mouth, where they widened considerably. The kids followed his eyes to the smudge of brown just to the left of the sisters red lips.  
  
There was quite an amount of choking silence then.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Rosette cackled, scooting backwards against the tree they were under, her hand unconsciously reaching for the holy weapon strapped to her thigh. "I think that Chrno has had enough chocolate." She looked at the childlike demon seriously, who glanced over to the children who were all wide-eyed and ready for the next part of the entertainment. Said demon looked down at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to decide what to do. Rosette had eaten all of his truffles, something that did NOT sit well with the young man, after all it had taken 10 hours for him to make them, not counting all the times he had nearly exploded the elders home with mistakes in the ingredients. (Really! Powder explosives and sugar doesn't look that much different! o) He sighed, his eyes setting on the chocolate smudge, and against his better judgment he scooted closer to the blonde and leaned in, intent on getting the chocolate for himself.  
  
Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you asked, Rosette wasn't ready for the sudden assault, and turned to face her partner in crime, only to have his lips press up against hers. The first thing that registered in her mind was to scream, shove him away, and then pull out her gun and blow the bejeesus out of the offending demon, but before she knew it she was wrapped up in the most amazing kiss she had experienced in her life. Yes she had been kissed before, but it had happened back when she was in the orphanage, and had resulted with the boy being beaten and sent crying to the nurse for his sacrilege. But this, it tasted like the sweet chocolate they both had consumed and something else that she couldn't place, she wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting it to end.  
  
"AHHHHHH! THE CHOCOLATE MONSTER IS EATING HER FACE!!! SOMEONE CALL 911!!" The children shrieked, causing the both of them to jump and clonk their heads together. Chrno jumped back, bright red, realizing what he did. He wasn't even sure if it was him who had changed the accidental brushing of lips into the full out kiss, but he knew he was going to be in trouble for it anyway.  
  
"Ah ah, Rosette?" he asked timidly, placing his hands up in a plea of innocence, as the dazed nun snapped out of her revere, her psychotic blue gaze locking on the violet haired boy.  
  
"Y...y...YOU!" She growled, standing up in a blaze of insanity, causing Chrno to wince unconsciously. She turned to the kids and smiled in a way that caused them to shudder. "I'm sorry but I must kill the chocolate monster now. He has caused to much of an offence." She grabbed the picnic basket with one hand and Chrno's collar with the other dragging him off out of sight. The kids just stared for a moment at the empty area. "Wanna play tag." "Sure." -END-  
  
Ahhh.... Poor Chrno he's gonna die. Or not, I leave it up to your imagination to figure out what happened after that. Lol. I love Chrno crusade, and I really hope to see more fics out there about it soon. Thanks for taking your time out to read this. Review and tell me what you think, bad or good. And if it's a bad review, don't worry this is a one shot. Nothing going to follow this fic. Luv you all.  
ChibiSamiSala. 


End file.
